kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Barrens Chat
Mudkipz, Desu, and Bruce Lee kills Chuck Norris. A room that is frequently visited by admins,(especially greg) mods, and some of the greatest trolls/counter-trollers the world of kongregate has ever known. Trolls frequently visit this chatroom, as well as modcallers, mods, and greg... In this room, you will find no matriarch and or patriarch. The population of Barreners that are not trolls, about 35%, are absolutely hilarious. The Barrens is the funniest room when most trolls are gone from it, and sometimes, even funnier when they are present! Barrensis, Chapter One On the first day, Greg said let there be Kong. And lo, there was Kong. On the Second day, Greg said "Let there be games, that users might play to gain points and fame." And there were games. On the Third day, Greg said "Let there be chatrooms, so users might converse and Kongregate together." And there were chatrooms. On the Forth day, Greg said, "Let there be forums, so users might post their art or thoughts to the community at large" and there was forums. On the Fifth day, Greg said, "Let there be Moderators, to keep the sinners in line" And there was moderators. On the Sixth day, Greg said, "Let there be Barrens Chat, the greatest of all realms, and here i will create my people" And it was so. On the Seventh day, Greg slept in, and because he couldn't leave a good thing alone, decided to create kreds jewgold , a means to gouge the common user of their monies. Prophets, Chapter 1 And the developers grew jealous of Greg and the Moderators, and into the Holy Gardens of Barrens Chat did invite trolls. This was a bad thing. Really, really, really bad. And so, the people called for a prophet. When none came, the people fell into a despair, and many left Barrens in search of new lands. But, as recorded in the late summer of '09, the troll population has seemed to drop immensely, and more non-troll users are becoming regulars. And thus, the Sacred Oases of Barrens Chat became no less trolled than many other chatrooms. As fate should have it, a user came to Kong. He wittily smote the trolls with his verbal might, and owned the ones who trolled the most. His name was KingKyd, a self-made prophet of... himself.When his work was done smiting the ungrateful ones, he rode out into the desert sun, not seen again. To this day nobody knows what had happened to him, but he returned two months later and is now the main comedic one of the Barrens. kyd was a pretty cool guy... nothing special though.some badgewhore addicted to Disputed galaxy and Platform Racer. Exodus, Chapter 1 As the trolls became greater, and greater and the Mods were disappearing it was apparent the Barrens was dying. There were a brave few, though, that tackled this problem. They set out to make a newer, better, chat. In all reality, the chat was probably never made, and if it was, the trolls of the Barrens would have flocked there to spite it for challenging the All Mighty Greg by building a self proclaimed "better chatroom". The Prophet of the Barrens never came when it was needed. But, we do know the names of these 4 later Prophets, Joboman, Fox2, and the Prophets of Cthulhu: XxJuDaSxX and Jujitsu788 (Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!).As stated in the above chapters, the Barrens Chat, while not as bad as it used to be, still needs chemo to get rid of all the newfags. Exodus, Chapter 2 Failing to find new territory, the prophets set up a new and sacred club. Known only to the outsiders as "The Kongregation of Extraordinary Barreners" they have decided never to accept anyone new, and this policy has prevented newfags perpretrating "The cool club". This is unfair No one gives a goddamn fuck. All was well and good for a while, until evil once again struck the land. The KEB was spilt, members lax, and lo the land was flooded with trolls and newfags. What was totally sad like was the permanent departure of Dabestman, who was a mighty troll smiter and a general badass. He will be missed. And then, well, nothing really happened. Common users of the chat: Agentjake4 (Comes before all because is the greatest!) Greg (Administrator, never talks about anything except WoW) Crump12 (The most funniest guy I have ever met in Barrens, even though he may be a troll sometimes, he exterminates them as well and sucks off men) . Elfnow (are being loving teh kitteh talkz :3) ShnishX (Just here for the lulz) XCrackinupX (Awesome) XxJuDaSxX (Sadistic masochist) Jujitsu788 (The Asian of the Barrens, mildly famous) Rothycat (Moderator and official "Cat of the Barrens") Sheensghost(Modcaller and mildly famous for being one of the older people in the chat) SevenofSpades (Moderator) CommanderSaNtA (Moderator) chip256 (Moderator who paints churches and says "sorry ladies, I gotta paint this church") Fox2 (Watch out for your self esteem around this man) Joboman (He proved God existed, needless to say it was epic) Dabestman Suisesekii (Super coolio) Secksi: (Man who portrayed himself as a turd, and pulled corn off for about a week) WahooWarrior (Now known as fayt2) Boometh (One of the more famous and older people in the chat, and Barrens Chat Show Admin) Rockdalf Gzork KingKyd (Also famous and older) Redsnake LynxFox(is in love with me) DTKSilhouette (Rarely seen nowadays) ojad0 (part-time crossdresser) DTKHatTrick (The Obi-Wan to Silhouette's Luke, but more like DTKs alt profile.) Uzzbuzz (someone who almost never talks in Barrens, but is almost always there =D ) Galaxy_Angel LazyDevil (Super awesome and so so sexy) THGirl ( is amazing and HOT :D) bobbert4ever (is Hawt ^_^) Pyrojr06 (Disappeared between Dec. 2007 to April 2009, but seen at June 13,2009) HGunner70 (Got hacked. Got Banned after because of the hacker. It has said the he had put a link to PORN. Well. The ORIGINAL user of HGunner made another one with it's new lesson. Called HGunner_70. ) HGunner_70 (Old and some kinda famous, Barrens Chat Show Admin/Staff, writer, artist) yawn89 (he said that he was in the chat room for a year straight! He has the right to be here. Well, not that I believe) Cutyourself (M.I.A. Since Mute Mafia Family Entered) Bassium (Should have been added here a long time ago.) Blaze8902 (MIA-switched to The_Krakken) Badge_hunter (The very handsome and intelligent person who tries to collect badges) ilytrisha (sucks eggs) Pallyman (His name does not mean balls in italian) Mute Mafia Family: MuteBoometh, MutemuteBoometh, Mute3XBoometh, Mute HGunner_70) Mute Younglink224. Warning: They are wanted. They're part of the Most wanted people in Barrens Chat. ***NEW POLICY ON TROLLS*** ''' TITS or GTFO!! CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF THE BARRENS IS NOT /b/. '''Finding Mankrik's Wife. (A map of the Barrens) The Barrens is a notoriously confusing place, especially when trying to find Mankrik's Wife. Who is located somewhere in a hut in the Southern Barrens, oh, and by the way, she's dead. Agentjake4 Is Amazing :) (If you delete this you are a hacker.) Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Barrens Chat Show